fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Slayer V.S. Hitman
Dylan had just recently finished one of the jobs for his guild, he was on his way back to the guild hall when he thought he heard something. So he decided to go investigate what it could possibly be, when he arrived at the location he saw a tall figure about to strike someone down, he quickly ran over to the two hoping he would be able to stop what was going on. The woman noted the presence of the other man. "Don't intervene!" She turned, and aimed a mighty roundhouse kick towards Dylan's head. Dylan was just barely able to duck down in that short time span to evade the attack before quickly moving away. "What's going on here?" As he asked his right arm began to turn to it's wooden state preparing to fight the woman if she tried to attack him again. "It's none of your business!" She looked down, and the man had already disappeared. "Dammit! Do you know how long it took me to track this guy down! His Teleportation Magic made this really irritating! I'll kill you!" Her purple aura suddenly flared up. At inhuman speeds she ran up to Dylan, the ground breaking beneath her hard footsteps. She aimed a hard open-palmed strike at Dylan's chest, but that wasn't the worst of it. This attack was imbued with Rupture Magic. Dylan's wooden arm quickly moved in the direction of something to grab, the arm then stretched out at high speeds wrapping around the object and pulling Dylan towards it allowing him to dodge the attack, as Dylan pulled himself away he began to inhale gathering magic energy inside his mouth as he prepared to use his dragon roar. Julia immediately jumped up towards Dylan, ending slightly above him. She aimed another devastating punch aimed directly at his jaw, hoping to slam him back into the ground before he could finish his Roar "Wood Dragon's Roar!" As he said this he opened his mouth letting out a violent tornado of magical energy and sharp wood shrapnel. Due to it's slightly early release the roar had lost a bit of power but still had enough to hopefully blow the woman back. Her fist began glowing green, and the Roar seemed to be exploding as Julia followed through with her punch, still aimed at his jaw. She had used her Rupture Magic to destroy the immediate danger, but had still been hit in the legs and arm by other pieces of shrapnel. It didn't seem to bother her however. Dylan's mind began to race trying to come up with something to do right now since he was so quickly backed into this corner. He decided to surround his right leg in wooden scales and attempted to maneuver his body so that he could kick her into the ground, this had a small window to actually work seeing that the woman's fist was getting very close to his jaw. His leg made contact just before her own punch connected with his jaw, but there was a sudden hardness of her body that prevented the leg from doing anything substantial as well. She followed through with her attack. Sadly due to his short window of time he no longer had any other options outside of bracing for the impact of the punch. He attempted to pull himself away faster, but this most likely wouldn't move him out of the way in time to avoid the woman's punch. She brought down her fist into Dylan's face, generating enough force to send him hurtling into the ground. It had enough strength to break the jaws of most mages. Right before she hit him he covered his jaw in his wooden scales taking away some of the impact and taking away from the total damage he could've taken, He then hit the ground hard but quickly rolled back to his feet stumbling around for a quick second but soon regained his balance, his wooden arm quickly retracted back to him and his other arm was soon covered in the wooden scales as well. The wood on his jaw was no longer there and Dylan's jaw still hurt like hell but he decided to ignore the pain and focus on the fight. His eyes locked onto the woman as he prepared to continue the fight. Julia flew down at her opponent, so fast, she was like a rocket. She slammed down in front of him, kicking up earth, and generating an enormous shockwave. Dylan quickly jumped to the side norrowly dodging the attack, he hated to admit it but her speed was putting him against a wall. His left arm quickly morphed into a spear like shape with a sharp point, he quickly pointed it towards her "Wood Dragon's Spear!" as he said this his arm suddenly stretched forward at blinding speeds with enough force to pirece through steal. The spear made contact with her body, all it did was shove her a few feet backwards. Despite its piercing power, it couldn't pierce her skin. She grabbed Dylan's spear, and threw him a great distance. Dylan was soon thrown but he didn't let this faze him, he quickly began inhaling again prepairing a dragon roar this time it would be much stronger than the last one. "Not so fast! Neutron Bombardment!" She quickly collected her magical energy into neutron-shaped objects, and threw them at her opponent, hoping to strike him with the explosive spells before he could unleash his Roar. Dylan continued to inhale waiting until the attack was just about to hit him " 'Wood Dragon's Roar! '" right before they hit him he let out a powerful dragon roar much larger than his previous one, this roar would most likely either match the attack and cancel it out or over power the attack and continue in Julia's direction. "Dammit!" shouted Julia as her spell was canceled out by his Roar. She collected energy into her palms, and fired a barrage of magical projectiles at Dylan. Each one would explode after it made contact with someone. " 'Wood Dragon's Dense Cage! '" Dylan quickly placed his hands on the ground, as he did so wood would suddenly burst out of the ground attempting to form an extremely durable cage around the girl. He didn't stay to see the results of the spell instead he removed his hands from the ground and began to sprint to the side trying to avoid her attack. "Hasta!" Julia's hand suddenly exploded from the side of the wood cage. In a few quick movements, the cage was nothing but small pieces of wood. She stomped on the ground, kicking up earth, and creating a shockwave that headed straight for Dylan. Dylan jumped into the air once again trying to avoid her attacks, he may have been pretty durable but he wasn't in the mood to put his body to the test. His wooden arm quickly formed a few wood throwing needles which he took out and quickly threw at the woman " 'Wood Dragon Neddles '" If any were to hit they would begin to grow from the point they hit and ensnare her in wood. Julia pointed her hand at the needles, and fired a large beam of her magical energy into, and through the needles produced by Dylan. The beam continued to go forward in order to strike Dylan. Dylan stretched his wooden arm down to the ground and quickly pulled himself away from the beam, once he landed on the gorund he looked over to the woman "Who the hell are you?" Suddenly her face became contorted in rage. "How could you have not heard of me!?" She charged Dylan again, the group ripping up under her feet. She collected her magical energy into her hands, then clapped them together, making a wide-ranging shockwave in front of herself, encompassing almost everything, and tearing up the town. "Dammnit don't involve the town!" He seemed to get very angry at her actions, his arms and legs were quickly covered in wooden scales as he charged forward running directly at the woman trying to simply run through the shockwaves. "Idiot," Julia chastised. She fired another blast of energy from her clapped together hands, aimed directly towards the man who was trying to approach. Dylan stopped running and planted his feet into the ground bringing up his arms in a blocking manner preparing for the impact of the attack. The blast struck him, burning his skin, and sending him reeling backwards, caught inside the shockwave. "That's why you shouldn't mess with me!" Dylan brought himself back to his feet, his wooden scales had been burned off and some of his exposed body was also slightly burned but outside of that he was generally ok. He looked up at the woman his arms once again becomming the wooden state, but they seemed like a different type of wood now. "Interesting lesson. Want me to show you why you shouldn't mess with me?" Julia growled, and charged Dylan again at inhuman speeds. She aimed a punch towards his gut, and aimed to unleash a barrage of punches and kicks following that one. Unlike before Dylan didn't try to dodge, instead he attempted to meet her punch with his own. His fist would hopefully collide with the womans. If this was succesful he would then prepare to start his own barrage of punches and kicks. Every punch Julia unleashed though seemed to crack more and more of Dylan's wood. Her strength and speed exceeded that of Dylan's cracking his wood with every countered attack until he would break. Dylan suddenly leaped back quicky bringing his arm up and pointing it at her as he did so " 'Dragon Slayer Secret Art Forest God:Spear King's Barrage! '" As Dylan said this thousands of wooden spears began to shoot from his arm at insane speeds each one having eneough to shred through steal like it was butter, all of these raced towards Julia near point blank. Julia was struck, and flew backwards, but she stood up. Her body had bruises, but she hadn't been cut. "Physical attacks don't work on me, ya dipshit!" Dylan was starting to struggle, he had used a large amount of his magical energy during the fight. He also came to the realization that bassically all his moves but his roar were purely physical putting him at an obvious disadvantage. At this moment he began to inhale gathering magical energy in his mouth for one last powerful dragons roar hoping that he'll be able to hit her with this one. Before Dylan could fire the Roar, he dashed towards Dylan, aiming to grab him by the mouth to stop his Roar from exiting his mouth, and explode inside of it. She would also use her Rupture Magic in order to cause the remaining magic inside of him to burst. Dylan's eyes followed her movements allowing him to quickly crouch down placing his hand on the ground, when he did this he would activate Dragon Slayer Secret Art Forest God:Dragon Rebirth creating a huge wooden dragon to burst from the ground behind him and rush towards the woman. This was meant to push her away from him and give him a chance to continue charging his roar. Julia caught the wooden dragon in her hands. It succeeded in pushing her back a few feet, but soon it was crushed in her hands. She continued her charge, prepared to dodge if she didn't make it in time, but otherwise, would follow through with her previous plan. Dylan finished charging up his roar but instead of instantly letting it out he held it in his mouth sprinting forward heading straight for Julia. His arms were quickly covered in his wooden scales as he ran towards Julia prepairing to fight her if need be, but he also had a trick up his sleeve. As he got closer, she aimed to grab him, and destroy the magic inside of him using her contact Rupture Magic. Dylan would continue to sprint forward until the two were extremely close to each other, but right around the area where she would be able to grab him he decided to stretch his arm out grabbing onto the nearest object behind and slightly to his left of the woman. Dylan pulled himself towards this but getting away wasn't his game, as he was pulling himself away he arrived at the woman's side being only one or two feet away " Wood Dragon's Roar! " Dylan then quickly let out a huge violent and destructive tornado of magical energy and wooden shrapnel. This would bassically be point blank and aimed directly at her meaning that it was pretty hard to dodge and since it was both on her side and sort of a surprise attack it would be hard to react to. "Rupture!" called Julia. She made contact with the Roar, and the individual pieces began to explode to pieces. She had been injured, but not nearly as much as Dylan had been hoping for. "I'm going to tear you half." Dylan continued to pull himself in the direction he was heading quickly unwrapping his arm from the object and bringing it back to his body soon landing on his feet, he then stood ready to take on his opponent waiting for her to make the next move. She moved with such high speed that it seemed she had teleported. She aimed a devastating kick to the side of Dylan's neck from behind. Dylan surrounded his arm in wooden scales and brought his forearm up to block the woman's kick, if this worked he would then send a swift jab to the woman's nose. Julia's leg collided with Dylan's arm, but she was the strongest member of Underworld in terms of physical might. The strength of her kick should have broken the wooden scales, break Dylan's arm, and send him flying backwards. Sadly in Dylan's curent state the punch would do exactly that, only instead of the bone breaking it simply cracked which still caused Dylan a large amount of pain. Dylan quickly crashed into the ground after he was sent flying but got back to his feet as quickly as he could, his magical energy was running low and he hadn't done much damage to his opponent yet. As of now the fight looked like it would go into the woman's favor. Though Dylan decided to continue fighting quickly covering his legs and singular arm in wooden scales letting the other hang at his side limply and throbbing with pain. Julia gathered magical energy into her palm, creating an object shaped like a neutron. "Take this!" She threw the neutron, aimed at Drylan's torso. Dylan formed a strong wooden sword in the hand of his still useable arm. He got a strong footing and swung the sword, the power of the swing alone sent a shockwave through the air to trigger the attack. Because it was still a distance away this would hopefully stop it from dealing any damage or sending him flying. If so he would take a sword stance and focus on the girl. This was about all he could muster at the moment sense most of his magical energy had been used up at this point.